random_ness_nessfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur Hybrids
Mutants * Amargospinus: A dinosaur created by mixing the DNA of Amargasaurus and Spinosaurus. * Ankyloranodon: A dinosaur created by mixing the DNA of Ankylosaurus and Pteranodon. * Compstegnathus: A created by mixing the DNA of Compsognathus, Stegosaurus, and African Tree Frog. * Deinonycanis: A hybrid created by mixing Deinonychus and Canis dirus DNA.* * Omega T-Rex: A genetically advanced Tyrannosaurus rex. * Pachysaurolophus: A mutant with the DNA of Pachycephalosaurus and Parasaurolophus.* * Paradeinonychus: A dinosaur created blending the DNA of Parasaurolophus and Deinonychus. * Tanaconda: Created using Tanystropheus and Anaconda DNA. * Velociraptoryx: A mutant created by mixing pure Velociraptor DNA with Archaeopteryx DNA. * Raptor Alpha: A genetically advanced Velociraptor. * Thrasher T-Rex: A genetically advanced Tyrannosaurus . Similar to the Omega T-Rex. * Tyrannops: A hybrid of Lycaenops DNA and Tyrannosaurus DNA. * Stegospinus: A mix of Stegosaurus DNA and Spinosaurus DNA.* * Deinonycanis: A mix of Deinonychus DNA and Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) DNA.* * Dilophospinus: A genetic mix of Dilophosaurus and Spinosaurus .* * Ultimasaurus: A genetic mix of DNA from Tyrannosaurus , Triceratops, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus and a Stegosaur designed to be the ultimate predator.* * Euoplocephalus: A genetically advanced Euoplocephalus .* * Triceratops: A genetically advanced Triceratops .* * Ceratosaurus: A geneticly advanced Ceratosaurus .* * Tsintaospinus: A dinosaur created by mixing the DNA of Tsintaosaurus and Spinosaurus. * Gaspariniranodon: A dinosaur created by mixing the DNA of Gasparinisaura and Pteranodon. * Compstejara: A created by mixing the DNA of Compsosuchus, Stegosaurus, and Europejara. * Deinosucanis: A hybrid created by mixing Deinosuchus and Canis dirus DNA.* * Omega Nanotyrannosaurus: A genetically advanced Nanotyrannosaurus. * Pachydeinonychus: A mutant with the DNA of Pachycephalosaurus and Deinonychus.* * Paradeinosuchus: A dinosaur created blending the DNA of Parasaurolophus and Deinosuchus. * Tyrannaconda: Created using Tyrannosaurus and DNA. * Velocisapteryx: A mutant created by mixing pure Velocisaurus DNA with Archaeopteryx DNA. * Raptor Alpha: A genetically advanced Utahraptor. * Thrasher Nanotyrannosaurus: A genetically advanced Nanotyrannosaurus . Similar to the Omega Nanotyrannosaurus. * Tuojiangops: A hybrid of Lycaenops DNA and Tuojiangosaurus DNA. * Megalospinus: A mix of Megalosaurus DNA and Spinosaurus DNA.* * Deinonycanis: A mix of Deinonychus DNA and Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) DNA.* * Fulgurospinus: A genetic mix of Fulgurotherium and Spinosaurus .* * Ultimatherium: A genetic mix of DNA from Paraceratherium , Phorusrhacos, Gigantopithecus, Mesohippus and a Titanoboa designed to be the ultimate predator.* * Deinocherius: A genetically advanced Deinocherius .* * Titanoceratops: A genetically advanced Titanoceratops .* * Chirostenotes: A geneticly advanced Chirostenotes .* # Dodorhacos or Phorusrhaphus *note: Raphus is dodo's genus and its alternative name so more correct the second one for a hybrid name*(super rare)= Dodo+Phorusrhacos # Dodornis/Dotryma(savannah rare)= Dodo+Gastornis/Diatryma (alternative option) # Amphisarchus(cavern rare)= Amphicyon+Andrewsarchus # Amphicyosmilus or Smilocyon(snow super rare)= Amphicyon+Smilodon (alternative option) # Smilosarchus or Andrewsmilius (snow super rare)= Andrewsarchus+Smilodon (alternative option) # Indricochenia(savannah legendary)= Indricotherium+Macrauchenia # Basilotherium=Indricotherium+*Basilosaurus* ( super rare) *aquatic* # Megatheros=Megatherium+Megalaceros (legendary) # Procovis=Procoptodon+Ovis (super rare) # Megapithecus=Megatherium+Gigantopithecus (legendary) # Sarkinodon= Sarkastodon + *hyenadon* (rare hybrid) *rare glacier* # Sarkastotherium(Super Rare Cavern)=Sarkastodon+Eremotherium # Phoratryma(legendary savana) diatryma + phourhacos # Mamomotherium=Mammoth + Elasmotherium # Indricophicyon(Savannah)=Indricotherium+Amphicyon # Thylacotherium(Snow)=Marsupial Lion(Thylacoleo)+Eremotherium # Xenotarsopithecus(Snow)=Xenotarsosaurus+Mesopithecus # Mammoceros(Snow)=Woolly Mammoth+Megaloceros # Nodocephalotherium(Snow)=Nodocephalosaurus+Ultimatherium # Dakoderma = dakosaurus + Psephoderma 2. Kronosteus = Kronosaurus + Dunkleosteus 3. Elasmonite = Elasmosaurus + Ammonite 4. Plesiodon = plesiosaurus + lioplurodon 5. Protopristis(Surface) = Onchopristis + Protostega 6. Thalattocoprion(Surface) = Thalattoarchon + Helicoprion 7.Ammolites(Cave)= Ammonite+Baculites 8. Mosadon(Surface)= Mosasaurus+Megalodon 9. Dunkleopristis(Caves)=Dunkleosteus+Onchopristis 10. Nodosuchus = Deinosuchus + Nodosaurus 11. Thallasorudon = THallasomedon + Dorudon 12. Henosaurus(Reef)=Henodus+Rhomaleosaurus 13. Hainocanthus = Hainosaurus + Orthacanthus 14. Orthalosaurus = Orthacanthus +Tylosaurus 15. Ammoleosteus = Ammonite + Dunkelosteus 16. Kronomimus = Kronosaurus + Banangomimus 17. Archestus = Archealon + Edustus 18. Tsintaolestes = Tsintaosaurus + Simolestes 1. Pteramimus = Pteranodon + Gallimimus 2. Stygimosaurus = Styracosaurus + Stygimoloch 3. Shunallosaurus = Shunosaurus + Allosaurus 4. Postophacodon = Postosuchus + Opiachodon 5. Kaprolophosaurus = Kaprosauchus + Monolophosaurus 6. Thallasoposaurus = Thallassodromeus + Mapusaurus 7. Gastropelta = Gastonia + Antarctopelta 8. Metopozinosaurus(Herbivore)=Therizinosaurus+Metoposaurus 9. Einionychus = Deinonychus + Einiosaurus 10. Daspletonyx = Baryonyx + Daspletosaurus (Legendary Carnivore) 11. Tanydactylus = Tanycolagreus + Pterodactylus 12. Kentrorhinosaurus = Kentrosaurus + Pachyrhinosaurus 13. Tanyphysis = Tanycolagreus + Coelyphysis 14. Ceratopelta = Ceratosaurus + Antarctopelta (legendary herbivore) 15. Mastopatosaurus = Mastodonsaurus + Apatosaurus 16. Struthiopterus = Struthiomimus + Darwinopterus 17. Ceratoraptor = Ceratosaurus + Eoraptor 18. Wuerhosuchus / Prestosaurus = Wuerhosaurus + Prestosuchus 19. Galliopterus = Gallimimus + Darwinopterus 20. Galliognathus = Gallimimus + Scaphognathus (legendary herbivore) 21. Titanotyrannus = Titanosaurus + Yutyrannus (legendary carnivore) 22. Yucherius = Deinocherius + Yutyrannus (Legendary carnivore) 23. Tsintaopelta = Tsintaosaurus + Sauropelta (legendary herbivore) 24. Brachiopelta = Brachiosaurus + Antarctopelta (legendary herbavore) 25. Pachyrhinoceras = Pachyrhinosaurus + Stegoceras (legendary herbavore) 26. Kentroceratops = Kentrosaurus + Titanoceratops 27. Megalonychus = Megalosaurus + Deinonychus 28. Camaraceras = Camarasaurus + Stegoceras 29. Postatitan= Postasuchus+aerotitan 30. Monachodon= monolophosaurus+ophiacodon 31. allognathus = Allosaurus + scapognathus 32. yutrylong= yutyranus+metrilong 33. pteradontasaurus= secodontosaurus+pterodactylus (legendary VIP Pteradactylus) 34. Therizolagreus = Therizinosaurus + Tanycolagreus 35. Tyrannatops=Triceratops+Tyrannosaurus 36. Megalotherium(Carnivore)=Megalosaurus+Elasmotherium 37. Megalomoxes(Herbivore)=Megatherium+Zalmoxes 38. Ultimadominus Rex = Ultimasaurus + Indominus Rex 39. Tanydactylus=Pterodactylus+Tanycolagreus 40. Kentrodaustro(Pterosaur)=Kentrosaurus+Pterodaustro 41. Yusuchus = Yutyrannus + Deinosuchus 42. Galimius + Quetzalquotal = Galazmotal(Super Rare pterosaur) 43. Tanycloagreus + Dimetredon = Tanytredon (Sparkly legendary Carnivore) 44. Troodon + Tanycloagreus = Troocloagreus 45. Pachycephalosaurus + Dilophosaurus = Pachylophosarus 46. Tuojiangosaurus + Deinosuchus = Deinosaurus/Tuojiangosuchus *Indominus rex From the movie; combine a Level 40 Tyrannosaurus rex with a Level 40 Velociraptor *Stegoceratops Fuse a level 40 Triceratops with a Level 40 Stegosaurus *Ankylodocus Fuse a Level 40 Ankylosaurus with a Level 40 Diplodocus *Tsintaoceras Fuse a level 40 Tsintaosaurus with a level 40 Stegoceras *Giganotoraptor Fuse a level 40 Giganotosaurus with a level 40 Austroraptor *Amargasuchus Fuse a level 40 Amargasaurus with a level 40 Proterosuchus *Spinoraptor Fuse a Level 40 Spinosaurus and a Level 40 Utahraptor *Koolasaurus Fuse a Level 40 Koolasuchus and a Level 40 Sarcosuchus *Tropeogopterus Fuse a Level 40 Tropeognathus and a Level 40 Zhejiangopterus *Giganocephalus Fuse a Level 40 Giganotosaurus and a Level 40 Euoplocephalus *Pachyceratops Fuse a Level 40 Pachycephalosaurus and a Level 40 Nasutoceratops *Gelasaurus Fuse a level 40 Acheroraptor, a level 40 Astrodon, and a level 40 Deinosuchus *Tropeosaurus Fuse a level 40 Tropeognathus and a level 40 Nyasasaurus *Carnoraptor Fuse a Level 40 Carnotaurus and a Level 40 Pyroraptor *Suchoripterus Fuse a Level 40 Suchomimus and a Level 40 Dsungaripterus *Diplotator Fuse a Level 40 Diplocaulus and a Level 40 Irritator *Limnorhynchus Fuse a Level 40 Limnoscelis and a Level 40 Coloborhynchus *Pelecanipteryx Fuse a Level 40 Hatzegopteryx and a Level 40 Pelecanimimus *Labyrinthosaurus Fuse a Level 40 Argentinosaurus and a Level 40 Labyrinthodontia *Alangasaurus Fuse a Level 40 Alanqa and a Level 40 Majungasaurus *Ostaposaurus Fuse a Level 40 Ostafrikasaurus and a Level 40 Microposaurus *Priotrodon Fuse a Level 40 Prionosuchus and a Level 40 Dimetrodon *Metrialong Fuse a Level 40 Metriorhynchus and a Level 40 Guanlong *Parasaura Fuse a Level 40 Parasaurolophus and a Level 40 Bonitasaura *Rajastega Fuse a Level 40 Rajasaurus and a Level 40 Ichtyostega *Suprannotitan Fuse a Level 40 Supersaurus and a Level Tyrannotitan *Unayrhynchus Fuse a Level 40 Unaysaurus and a Level 40 Rhamphorhynchus *Nundagosaurus Fuse a Level 40 Nundasuchus and a Level 40 Tuojiangosaurus *Gorgosuchus Fuse a level 40 Gorgosaurus and a level 40 Kaprosuchus *Segnosuchus Fuse a level 40 Segnosaurus and a level 40 Postosuchus *Yudon Fuse a level 40 Yutyrannus and a level 40 Troodon *Pteramimus Fuse a level 40 Pteranodon and a level 40 Suchomimus *Spinopatosaurus Fuse a level 40 Spinosaurus and a level 40 Apatosaurus *Prosaura Fuse a Level 40 Prosaurolophus and a Level 40 Bonitasaura *Rajaornis Fuse a Level 40 Rajasaurus and a Level 40 Ichthyornis *Suprannosaurus Rex Fuse a Level 40 Supersaurus and a Level Tyrannosaurus Rex *Unayceratops Fuse a Level 40 Unaysaurus and a Level 40 Eoceratops *Nundachisaurus Fuse a Level 40 Nundasuchus and a Level 40 Eomamenchisaurus *Gorgoraptor Fuse a level 40 Gorgosaurus and a level 40 Utahraptor *Segnoraptor Fuse a level 40 Segnosaurus and a level 40 Velociraptor *Yunnanodon Fuse a level 40 Yunnanosaurus and a level 40 Troodon *Pterajungasaurus Fuse a level 40 Pteranodon and a level 40 Majungasaurus *Spinoceratops Fuse a level 40 Spinosaurus and a level 40 Eotriceratops Category:Dinosaurs Category:For Teh Lulz